Affair? Affair!
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: mereka adalah dua pasang MANTAN kekasih yang bertemu di ruang tunggu bandara. Sudah saling terikat dengan pernikahan masing-masing, namun tidak ada yang bisa menghindarkan mereka dari PERSELINGKUHAN. Jadi, perlukah khawatir dengan affair yang mereka lakukan? are it's real affair? Yaa, ini mungkin AFFAIR sungguhan.(*mind to Read and Review my first one-shoot?)


Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genra:_Com-Rom(Comedy-Romance), Family._

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

Summary: mereka adalah dua pasang MANTAN kekasih yang bertemu di ruang tunggu bandara. Sudah saling terikat dengan pernikahan masing-masing, namun tidak ada yang bisa menghindarkan mereka dari PERSELINGKUHAN. Jadi, perlukah khawatir dengan _affair_ yang mereka lakukan_? are it's real affair?_ Yaa, ini mungkin _AFFAIR_ sungguhan.

* * *

**_Affair? Affair!_**

Seorang wanita, ia duduk sendiri saja di _boarding lounge_. Tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya ia tunggu sehingga memilih untuk menempatkan diri pada posisi itu. Celana jeans berwarna hitam serta baju _baby doll_ ungu tanpa lengan yang dibalut blazer pendek berwarna senada dengan sepatu _high heels_ putih setinggi lima sentimeter, membuat tampilanya begitu kasual sekaligus menawan. Oh, jangan lupakan juga _kelly bag_ mahal di pangkuanya.

Hiruk-piruk suara di bandara internasional Konoha ini, tak membuatnya merasa gaduh. Ia terus saja setia untuk menanti seseorang yang berjanji akan menjemputnya. Cincin emas putih dengan permata biru yang bertengger anggun di jari manisnya, membuat kemungkinan besar orang yang ia tunggu adalah pria yang memberikan benda itu padanya.

Jari-jemarinya sibuk bermain di atas ponsel pintarnya selebar empat inci, sesekali merubah posisi duduknya agar lebih nyaman untuknya. Pandanganya tak pernah berpindah dari objek yang sama, hingga saat ia sadari seseorang dari pojok kanan tempat ia berada saat ini memandanginya. Wanita itu tersenyum pada pria yang terus saja hanya bersandar di dinding ruangan sambil menjatuhkan netranya pada ia. Memberikan seulas senyum manis dan anggukan, membuat pria itu memiliki alasan untuk mendekat.

Lelaki dengan rambut terikat tinggi sehingga menyerupai bentuk buah nanas, wajah pemalas dan mengantuk yang sudah menjadi ciri khas andalanya. Ia duduk di sebelah kanan wanita itu setelah memindahkan tas besar bawaan si wanita ke satu bangku di sebelahnya, menatap layar ponselnya sebelum mengatakan sesuatu kepada wanita berambut pirang panjang terikat tinggi itu.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Ino." ucap sang pria, memulai percakapan antara keduanya. Wanita yang ia panggil Ino hanya memberikan senyum tipis sebagai tanggapan awalnya.

"Baik, Shikamaru."

"Menunggu seseorang?" Shikamaru memberikan tanya selanjutnya. Ino ancap mengangguk pelan, "Aku menunggu suamiku. Lalu, kau sendiri?"

"Aku menunggu wanita pirangku." Ino mengangguk, ia tahu siapa wanita pirang yang dimaksudkan Shikamaru.

"Aku juga pirang," katanya sambil memainkan ujung rambutnya yang terikat _pony-tail_.

"Tapi mungkin ia tidak akan datang hari ini," Shikamaru kembali berujar, dengan arah pandang mengarah pada layar_ smartphone_-nya, lalu memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. Tanganya terangkat guna merenggangkan tubuhnya yang mungkin terasa kaku.

"Ada tampat duduk, tapi kau malah memilih untuk berdiri,"wanita ia bersuara mendapati tindakan yang dilakukan Shikamaru, tentu ia mengerti alasan perenggangan tubuh yang dilakukan pria itu tadi.

"Aku ragu untuk duduk di sebelah mantanku. Aku takut suaminya datang, dan menghajarku,"ujar Shikamaru, seraya memberikan tatapan intens pada wanita di sebelahnya. Mendengarnya Ino kembali tersenyum, mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya beberapa kali dengan frekuensi pelan.

"Sama sepertimu, mungkin suamiku takkan datang." Ino berkata, dengan menumpukan kaki kanan di atas kaki kirinya. Silangan kaki yang ia lakukan, ditemani belahan bajunya yang lebih rendah dari batas normal biasa, membuatnya nampak begitu menggoda. Menyandarkan beban tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, sedikit bergerak untuk berhadapan langsung dengan Shikamaru. Menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum melepas senyum, tangan kirinya terangkat untuk menyentuh perbatasan leher dan pundak pria di depanya.

Tuhaaan..! Ia benar-benar seperti menantang Shikamaru.

"Aku tidak tahu harus pulang dengan siapa. _So_, kupikir tidak ada salahnya mantanku ini memberikan sedikit bantuan. Aku jamin, suamiku tidak akan marah," ucapanya sukses menimbulkan sebentuk bibir yang meruncing di tiap ujungnya pada Shikamaru. Pria itu seperti memang tidak keberatan dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ino.

"Aku berniat membelikan kado _white-day_ untuk istriku. Siapa tahu beberapa jam lagi, di _take off_ selanjutnya ia datang."

"Bagaimana sekarang kita pergi bersama, aku juga ingin mencarikan sesuatu untuk putraku." Ino seolah memaksa untuk ikut ke manapun perginya pria itu. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memanggil taksi dan meminta supir untuk mengantarkan ke alamat rumahnya, tapi entah kenapa ia tertarik sekali untuk bersama Shikamaru yang notabene ia sebut sebagai mantan kekasihnya.

Shikamaru tidak punya alasan untuk menolak, ia tidak memiliki kata yang tepat sebagai penghindaranya. Mungkin, ia bahkan tidak akan menolak sekalipun memiliki rasionalisasi. Ia kembali memberikan sebuah anggukan pelan,"suamimu?"

"Begitu pun dengan istrimu, kita lupakan saja mereka." Tawaran wanita itu seperti tidak dalam ranah logika baik siapa saja. Bisanya ia berkata seperti itu pada orang lain. Tidak bahagiakah ia dengan pernikahanya, hingga ia lebih memilih untuk melakukan bentuk 'penyelingkuhan' dengan mantan kekasihnya? Oh, mungkin ini hiperbola. Belum bisa dikatakan sebuah _affair_ kalau mereka hanya mau pergi bersama.

"Baiklah."Penerimaan Shikamaru membuahkan senyum manis di bibir Ino. Sontak wanita bersurai pirang kini beranjak dari duduknya, memperbaiki tatanan baju yang dirasanya agak tidak rapi. Shikamaru sendiri mengikuti wanita itu untuk bergerak dari posisi semulanya, mengangkat tas besar yang sedari tadi tidak menjadi fokus keduanya sama sekali, dan bersama Ino meninggalkan bandara.

Mobil _sport_ Shikamaru terhenti di _Konoha Central Plaza._ Hanya dalam kurun beberapa menit, mereka telah menjajakan kaki di tempat itu. Keduanya lantas secara bersamaan keluar dari mobil setelah Shikamaru memasang digit pin _immobilizer_ untuk mobilnya, guna menghindarkan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk pada kendaraan kesayanganya.

Ino dan Shikamaru, mereka berdua layaknya sepasang kekasih remaja yang sedang kasmaran. Berjalan beriringan dengan jemari tangan tertaut satu sama lain. Keduanya nampak sama sekali tidak merasa risih dengan status sebagai kepemilikan orang lain. Melangkahkan kaki hingga memasuki gedung mewah bertingkat lima itu. Tidak tahu apa yang akhirnya membuat langkah mereka kali ini berlainan arah. Shikamaru pergi ke direksi kanan, sedangkan Ino berlawanan denganya.

Ino berhenti pada satu toko yang menjual berbagai barang-barang mainan khusus anak-anak. Ia tanpa membuang banyak waktu memilih barang yang ia yakini akan disukai anak tercintanya. Lalu setelah berhasil mendapatkan apa yang ia mau, ia sesegera mungkin beranjak dari tempat itu untuk pergi ke tempat lain. Apalagi, kalau bukan toko baju.

Satu gaun cantik berwarna biru sukses membuat perhatian penuhnya teralih pada objek tersebut. Ia benar-benar merasa dress itu begitu _interest_ sehingga beberapa saat mengamati sambil memegangi baju yang terpasang imut di manekin. Tersenyum, bersiap memanggil _sales promotion girl_ yang berjaga di dekatnya, dan ternyata orang yang dimaksud sudah melangkahkan kaki untuk mendekat terlebih dahulu.

"Ada yang berwarna ungu?" ia bertanya dengan penuh harapan bahwa barang yang ia mau ada.

"Sebentar, saya carikan dulu." SPG itu berkata, lalu meninggalkan Ino untuk beberapa saat. Ino sendiri, demi dress yang benar-benar menarik hatinya tentu tidak akan merasa kesal dibuat menunggu seperti ini. Dari arah samping kirinya, di lihatnya sang SPG berjalan kembali mendekatinya.

"Maaf, untuk yang warna ungu sudah habis. Baru saja dibeli,"perkataan SPG itu berhasil menumbuhkan rasa kecewa bagi Ino. Kontan, bibir mungilnya mengerucut tanda tidak senang. Ah, betul-betul tidak senang.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini saja, bu?" SPG itu mencoba memberikan alternatif pilihan lain pada Ino, yang spontan dijawabnya dengan gelengan kepala yakin.

"Saya mau yang warna ungu," itu kalimat terakhirnya, sebelum berkata terimakasih pada SPG di hadapanya dan pergi meninggalkan tempatnya semula.

Kembali menyusuri jalan, dan langkahnya akan kembali memasuki sebuah toko baju bila ia tidak mengingat sesuatu. Ia harus cepat, karena mungkin Shikamaru sudah lama menunggunya di tempat yang mereka janjikan.

Ia tersenyum, sambil melambaikan tanganya pelan pada Shikamaru yang sudah terlebih dahulu menantinya di _food court_. Shikamaru terlihat duduk di sofa dengan tidak ada siapa-siapa di dekatnya. Pria itu bahkan sudah memesan dua porsi steak _grilled tenderlion_ dan dua jus jeruk.

"T_hanks,_ mantanku!" bisiknya yang tentu masih dapat di terima alat pendengaran untuk Shikamaru. Mendudukan diri tempat di hadapan pria dengan rambut terikat tinggi hingga kunciranya menyerupai buah nanas. Mulai memotong-motong kesatuan daging utuh untuk menjadikanya kecil, dan siap untuk dikunyahnya.

"Kau lama sekali, Ino,"tegur Shikamaru. Ino sendiri, dengan kunyahan pelan ia memberikan sebuah anggukan sebagai respon pemulanya.

"Aku lama karena menunggu SPG mencarikan dress yang aku mau. Eeh, ternyata barangnya udah habis dibeli orang,"jawabnya disela kunyahanya.

"Lalu, untuk anakmu?"

"Aku membelikanya _puzzle_, ia pasti suka. Kau sendiri, membelikan apa untuk istrimu?" Ino kembali bersuara, nadanya terdengar usil. Shikamaru yang menerima tanya malah memilih untuk menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, diliriknya satu bungkusan hitam yang bertengger manis di kursi sebelahnya.

"Rahasia!" kata epic-nya mampu membuat Ino untuk kedua kali memasing bentuk bibir jelek yang sama seperti sebelumnya.

"kau ini! Habis ini, kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang. Kau?" Shikamaru balik memberi tanya

"Entahlah,"hanya satu patah kata itu yang Ino berikan. Shikamaru tidak memberikan tanya selanjutnya, begitupun dengan Ino. Keduanya lebih memilih untuk mentandaskan makanan di depan mereka sebelum kembali melanjutkan percakapan.

"Kau ingin bertemu dengan anakku?" tidak tahu kenapa, tiba-tiba saja tawaran itu diberikan Shikamaru. Ino, ia tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaan pria di hadapanya. Wanita itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi, tatapanya intens terarah pada Shikamaru. Menghela napas pelan, dengan sedikit gerakan ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Shikamaru. Mencondongkan kepala dengan kedua lengan tertumpu pada meja. Masih mempertahankan expresi wajah yang sulit untuk ditebak.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Mungkin ia juga akan menyukaimu."Shikamaru tidak menjawab pertanyaan yang diberikan padanya, ia malah melanjutkan dengan kalimat yang mungkin terdengar seperti memaksa. Ino paham, ia tidak harus membuat pria di depanya memberikan jawaban konkrit. Ia malah tersenyum, "tentu anakmu akan menyukaiku."

"Kita juga bisa melakukan beberapa hal gila sebelum kedatangan istriku." Ino mengecap bibirnya sendiri mendapati Shikamaru memberikan kalimat yang kontras sekali nakalnya.

"Pastikan anakmu tidak memukulmu nanti."Bukankah fonem perfonem yang diberikan Ino tadi mengertikan sebuah penerimaan?

Shikamaru memberi anggukan pelan,lantas mengikuti Ino untuk mencondongkan badanya mendekati wanita itu," _mendokusai!"_ terdengar dengan desibel rendah kata kramat andalan pria nanas itu.

Apalagi yang mereka tunggu? Keduanya tanpa membuang banyak waktu beranjak melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi ke tempat yang mereka tuju. Rumah tuan Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru bersiap menyalakan tombol _automatic starter_ mobilnya, yang tentu sebelumnya ia diharuskan untuk memasukan kode pin _mobilizer_ yang terpasang sebagai pengamanya. Ino hanya tersenyum, sambil beberapa kali menggelengkan kepala. Ia seolah memikirkan apa yang telah dan akan ia lakukan bersama pria di sampingnya itu.

Shikamaru sendiri, ia akan siap menjalankan mobilnya bila tidak dihentikan karena wanita di sebelahnya sudah menarik kepalanya terlebih dahulu, untuk memberikan ciuman tepat di bibir ranumnya. Selepasnya, membuat Shikamaru harus menghela napas ringan, menggelengkan kepala pelan dan kembali memfokuskan perhatian pada jalan.

* * *

o

O

o

Mobil _sport_ dengan warna putih memasuki sebuah perumahan _elite_ Konoha, dan terpakir tepat di depan sebuah rumah minimalis yang juga memiliki taman bunga kecil dan kolam ikan, menambah kesan nyaman untuk ditinggali.

Ino, ia sama sekali tidak merasa canggung untuk mengikuti langkah Shikamaru memasuki bangunan menawan itu. Sekarang, apa bisa dikatakan mereka memiliki _affair_? Mungkin saja, iya.

Shikamaru mengunci pintu rumahnya, Ino sendiri telah melangkahkan kakinya terlebih dahulu ke arah sofa di ruang tamu. Pria di belakangnya terang saja mengikuti jejaknya. Bukanya turut mendudukan dirinya seperti Ino, setelah melempar barang bawaan yang berupa tas besar dan juga belanjaan mereka tadi, ia malah mengangkat tubuh Ino dengan gaya _bridal style_. Membawa wanita itu ke ruang pribadinya.

Menjatuhkan tubuh mungil wanita dalam dekapanya pada kasur empuk, dan langsung saja memposisikan dirinya di atas tubuh Ino. Menciumi seluruh bagian wajah wanita di bawahnya. Kening, pipi, mata, dagu dan bibir wanita itu. Ino sendiri, malah membalikan tubuh mereka hingga saat ini ia yang mendominasi. Balas menciumi pria itu dengan cara yang sama.

"Kau merindukanku?"tanyanya di sela ciumanya. Shikamaru menjawab dengan gelengan kepala,"kau yang merindukanku!" balas tuduhnya tidak mau kalah.

"Mana anakmu?" Ino memberikan pertanyaan kedua, ia spontan menghentikan cumbuanya dan menatap serius pada pria di bawahnya.

"Aku menitipkanya pada teman baikku, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan datang. Jadi..." Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia malah kembali membalik posisinya hingga kembali ke keadaan semula, di mana ia-lah yang berkuasa.

Kali ini ia lebih nakal, ciumanya mendarat di sela-sela lekukan leher dan pundak wanita yang ia dominasi. Sesekali mengangkat tubuh Ino untuk lebih luas cakupan pembaringanya pada kasur.

"Shaka akan diantar tepat jam tiga,"sempat saja ia berujar seperti itu di tengah ciuman gilanya.

Ting-tong...! Ting-tong..! Ting-tong..! Bunyi bel rumahnya mengganggu apa yang sedang Shikamaru nikmati. Jangan bilang, bahwa nyonya rumahnya yang datang yaa? Ini akan benar-benar menjadi hal yang luar biasa merepotkan bagi Shikamaru.

Intrupsi itu spontan membuat Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatanya, dan mengalihkan pandangan pada jam di dinding kamarnya. Mendapati jarum pendek tepat di angka tiga, dan jarus panjang sudah melenceng dari arah duabelas. Mengartikan telah lewat jam tiga sore, dan ini waktunya Shaka diantar pulang seperti pesanya.

"_Mendokusei!"_runtuknya, dan tanpa perintah dari Ino ia sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu untuk membukakan pintu untuk raja kecilnya.

"Haaai..!"sapa pria berambut kuning dengan mendekap seorang gadis kecil dalam gendonganya. Itulah hal yang pertama Shikamaru dapati saat membuka pintu, dan hal kedua adalah...

"Papa..!"Suara cempreng anak kesayangan Shikamaru berkata sembari merentangkan tangan, tanda bahwa ia meminta diperlakukan sama seperti Sucia Uzumaki. Shikamaru tersenyum, lantas berjongkok untuk mengangkat tubuh kecil Shaka Nara.

"Terimakasih Naruto. Ayo masuk, Sucia-_chan_!" tawar Shikamaru yang langsung dijawab duo Uzumaki itu dengan gelengan kepala bersamaan.

"Aku mau ke mall sama mama." Sucia berujar dengan ditambahkan anggukan kepala pelan Naruto.

"Awalnya kami mau mengajak Shaka, tapi kau bilang harus mengantarnya pulang jam tiga. Jadi, Sakura memaksa agar Shaka diantar." Kontan saja, Shikamaru langsung merutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia mengharuskan Naruto untuk mengantarkan putranya tepat di jam ini, tepat mengganggu aktivitasnya yang sama sekali tidak membutuhkan intrupsi dari siapa saja? Ini salahnya sendiri.

"Oke Shikamaru, kami pergi dulu. _Bye_ Shaka!" pamit Naruto, bersamaan dengan lambaian pelan tangan Sucia pada Shaka. Shikamaru masih dengan posisi yang sama hingga tidak lagi dilihatnya dua Uzumaki itu di sekitar kediamanya, pergi dengan kendaraan roda empatnya menjauhi alokasi keluarga Nara.

Shikamaru menutup pintu, mengunci rapat seperti semula. Shaka yang sedari tadi nampak mengantuk, hanya menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak sang ayah. Benar apa kata pepatah,_ like father-like son! _ Pria itu tidak semerta-merta membawa si anak ke kamar, terlebih dahulu ia sempatkan untuk mengambil dua bungkusan yang tadi ia dan Ino beli di mall.

Menghentikan langkahnya di depan pintu kamar. Sebelum membuka pintu, ia terlebih dahulu mengatakan sesuatu, "ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi kau harus janji pada papa!" Shikamaru berujar, terdapat sedikit penekanan perintah pada anaknya untuk berjanji.

"Apa?"

"Jangan pukul papa, Oke?" Shaka mengangguk saja, lagipula dipikirnya ia tidak punya alasan untuk memberikan sebuah pukulan terhadap ayahnya. Shikamaru tersenyum, ia merasa aman karena diyakininya saat Shaka sudah berjanji, anaknya pasti akan menepatinya. Itulah yang diajarkan oleh ia dan ibu dari si anak. Shikamaru membuka pelan pintu kamar, mendapati pandangan lurus anaknya jatuh pada direksi wanita yang saat ini tengah mendudukan diri di tepi kasur. Tersenyum pada Shaka dengan manisnya.

Shikamaru menurunkan bocahnya yang masih duduk di bangku taman kanak untuk menjejakan kakinya sendiri di lantai. Shaka stagnan di tempat ketika dilihatinya Ino, bersiap berlari ke arah wanita itu dan berteriak...

"Maaamaaaa...!"lantangnya suara anak lelaki itu. Larinya kencang untuk segera merengkuh wanita yang melahirkanya hampir lima tahun yang lalu.

"Kapan mama sampai di Konoha?"Shaka berujar sekali lagi, kali ini Shikamaru sudah menempati posisi di sebelah kiri anak dan ibu yang saling merengkuh satu sama lain itu.

"Sudah dari tadi,"jawab Ino. Kontan saja, membuat Shaka memberikan tatapan sarkatis pada ayahnya.

"Papa kenapa tidak langsung jemput aku?" tanya sang bocah, kepalan tanganya siap mendarat di tubuh ayahnya. Ia benar-benar kesal karena merasa ayahnya ingin memonopoli sang ibu.

"Eeiits...! Shaka, apa janjimu tadi?" Shikamaru mengularkan jurus pamungkasnya. Spontan Shaka terdiam, kembali mengingat apa yang ia janjikan, dan mengurungkan niatnya untuk memukul Shikamaru.

"Nih, mama membelikanmu sesuatu." Shikamaru menyerahkan bungkusan putih pada putranya, sedangkan bungkusan yang lain ia sembunyikan di samping tubuhnya. Shaka mengintip dari celah _plastic bag_ yang terbuka, langsung tersenyum saat didapatinya sebuah _puzzle_ yang ia terima.

"Terimakasih, maa..!"riangnya ia, kembali memeluk tubuh ibunya.

"Sama-sama sayang. Maaf meninggalkanmu hampir seminggu, yaa? Shaka pasti merindukan mama." Shaka mengangguk. Ino sepertinya memang harus mengatakan maaf untuk putranya, karena meninggalkan anaknya untuk urusan pekerjaan. Wanita itu terpaksa menerima perintah dari rumah sakit tempat ia bekerja untuk mengisi seminar kesehatan di Suna. Membuat ibu satu anak itu harus meninggalkan orang-orang tercintanya selama enam hari.

Bibir mungilnya Shaka yang jelas menuruti Shikamaru tersenyum, dan mata yang menuruni Ino menjadi lebih sipit dari biasanya. "kalau begitu, Shaka ganti baju dulu, yaa nak?"Shikamaru ikut berujar sambil mengelus pelan puncak kepala Shaka.

Shaka beranjak turun dari pangkuan ibunya, berjalan hendak menuju kamarnya sendiri. Selangkah, dua langkah, tiga langkah, empat langkah, dan dilangkah yang kelima ia malah membalikan tubuhnya. Kali ini ia memberikan tatapan aneh untuk kedua orang tuanya.

"Kalian tidak main mantan-mantanan lagi, kan?" Tanya polos sang anak. Netra Shaka berpindah-pindah antara ibu dan ayahnya secara bergantian.

"Memangnya kenapa? Papamu memang mantanya mama, kok." Shaka mendapati jawaban dari ibunya, ia kembali meyipitkan kedua bola matanya. Berlagak seperti agen _Federal Bureau of Investigation _yang sedang melakukan investigasi.

"Aneh!" celetuk Shaka, seraya kembali membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya.

"Memangnya kita seaneh apa, sih?"

"Entahlah. Pastinya sangat aneh hingga putramu saja berkata seperti itu,"tutur Shikamaru, sambil kembali merengkuh wanita di sampingnya.

"Kau tidak mencium mantanmu yang lainkan selama aku pergi? Awas saja kau!"

"_Mendokusei."_

"Kau merindukanku, kan?" Ino balas memeluk mantanya yang saat ini telah menjadi suaminya. Merebahkan kepalanya di dada pria berambut nanas itu.

"Tidak, kau saja yang merindukanku." Ancap Ino mendongkakan kepalanya untuk menatap Shikamaru, bibirnya terkerucut tanda ia sedang merajuk. Suaminya tak peduli, malah mencium bibir seksi di depanya.

"Mana kado untuk _white day_-ku?"

Shikamaru terdiam sesaat mendapati penagihan istrinya, ia mengalihkan pandangan pada objek lain sembari tersenyum usil. Ino dengan tangan terulur yang berlagak meminta, menanti pemberian suaminya.

"Apa yaa..?" Shikamaru sengaja berkata demikian untuk membuat istrinya makin cemberut. Benar saja, karena saat ini wajah Ino semakin jelek karena rengutan. Tak tahan dengan expresi lucu istrinya, tangan kanan Shikamaru bergerak untuk memberikan hadiah yang telah ia persiapkan untuk istrinya.

Ino tidak langsung membuka bungkusan yang diterimanya, ia malah memberikan senyum andalanya, "pasti _white chocolate_!" tebaknya yang diresponi sebuah gelengan kepala pelan Shikamaru. Wanita itu berhasil dibuatnya penasaran, cepat-cepat dibukanya bungkusan _plastic bag_ hitam itu, dan apa yang didapatinya tidak mampu membuatnya menyembunyikan senyum sumringah.

"Ini..."katanya terambang, dipeganginya lekat-lekat dress _cocktail_ berwarna ungu yang tadi ia ingini. Memeluk gaun itu, untuk kesekian kalinya memberikan senyum manis pada kepala keluarga Nara.

"_Love you, babe_!" Ino berujar seraya memberikan ciuman di pipi suaminya, "kupikir, kau membelikanku _white chocolate_ lagi."

Shikamaru sedikit tertawa pelan mendengar penuturan sang istri, ia hanya bisa memberikan balasan dengan pelukan erat di tubuh mungil Ino. Ini hari _white day_, di mana pria yang telah mendapatkan kado saat hari valentine dari wanitanya akan memberikan kado sebagai balasanya.

Dan ini memang _white day_ yang penuh lelucon, bagi mereka berdua tak pelak layaknya hari _fools day_ saja. Namun, akan sangat miris bila orang di seluruh dua mengabungkan hari putih dengan _MOP day_.

Lalu...

Apakah mereka melakukan _affair_? Yaa, mereka melakukan _affair _dengan pasangan mereka sendiri.

Apakah pasangan mereka akan marah? Jelas saja tidak, karena perselingkuhan yang mereka lakukan dengan rekan sehidup semati mereka sendiri.

Seberapa sering mereka berlelucon dengan memanggil pasangan mereka sebagai mantan? Tentunya tidak sekali, dua kali, juga tidak tiga kali. Melainkan berkali-kali hingga anak mereka saja merasa bosan dengan permainan bodoh kedua orang tuanya.

Jadi, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan dengan permainan _'Affair'_ ini?

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N**:

Pertama-tama, saya tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya saya tulis untuk fic ketujuh ini. Sumpah, idenya ngasal karena lagi ngejelimet ngerjain tugas dosen yang bakal dikumpul besok. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau hasilnya mengecewakan dan tidak sebaik apa yang diharapkan.*seperti biasa, histeris depan notebook.

Aaaaa...! tapi saya senang juga, karena pada akhirnya bisa membuat _one-shoot_ yang selama ini saya nobatkan tidak akan bisa saya buat. Hippiieee..! hipppiieee...! yeeee...! yeeeee..!*kegirangan ga jelas.

Saya sadar, fic ini sangat berantakan. Dan sekali lagi saya mohon maaf, serta para readers untuk harap maklum pada fic one-shoot saya ini. Juga, sori-dori-mori karena malah tidak mengupdate _Follish Heroic, Edoseika Flowers, Sweet Septermber_. Tapi tenang saja, saya tipe manusia yang akan menyelesaikan apapun yang saya kerjakan kok.*alasan biar ga ditimpuk readers, cari aman.

tentunya saya minta pendapat semua teman-teman yang telah membaca fic ini. Mohon berbaik hati untuk memberikan tanggapanya, yaaa?!

So, review pleaseee...

_And last..._

_Happy ShikaIno White-Day time, Long live for our lovely pairing, and especially this fict for all ShikaIno fans!_

Salam,

Alleth-chan.


End file.
